


I Feel You, I Believe You

by sasannisa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, a brief mention of Masato and Syo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasannisa/pseuds/sasannisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Describe each other in one word?<br/>“Perfect!”<br/>“It’s not one word …and it’s a little cheesy but… My beacon of hope? Hahahah, yeah, he is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You, I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> A video of Michelle Phan featuring her boyfriend inspired me to write this fic. I’m currently infatuated with them, they’re just too cute to handle! There are some questions in the video that aren’t included here, I apologize for that, because I have difficulties in fitting the answers to Tokiya’s and Otoya’s character.

**Who is more organized?**

“Tokiya, obviously.”

“That would be me.”

“He can be a little too much, though, you should see our closet! He organizes the clothes based on materials and colors. You can see clearly the gradation from red to yellow to green, to blue.”

“Perhaps you can call it OCD, but that’s just how I am. Simply because, I like it when things are in their places so when I need them I know where to look and just grab it and go.”

“People might think Masa is the most organized one because he loves to clean or Ai-chan because he sorts all the schedules and data, but believe me when I say Tokiya is on a whole different level.”

“Although, yes, I admit, I can be what Ren call as a _neat freak_. But don’t we all like it better when things are tidy and spotless? Furthermore, sharing a room with Otoya really gets on your cleaning nerves, you just—“

“He freaks out over the tiny water droplets when you put a glass of cold water on the table.”

“There’s a reason why people invented coasters.”

 

**Who is the biggest flirt?**

“Mm… I’m not much of a flirt, so I guess it’s Tokiya.”

“Uh… I’m not sure.”

“I mean, he has the face, the body, the voice—oh my god, _the voice_.”

“Can I say HAYATO is?”

“He can just go to any girl—or in my case, a guy, too—and flicks his hair away from his face and puts on his cool and composed expression like this and nods and says _whatcha doin_?“

“No, honestly, I don’t know.”

“I’m just kidding, he never does that. Neither of us are a flirt. Though, yes, he succeeds more if he’s willing to, I’m positive.”

**Who is the biggest jokester?**

“The biggest jokester? Definitely me!”

“I’m gonna have to say Otoya.”

“I’m all _spread-the-love_ kind of guy. I want to at least crack a smile on other people’s faces everyday and the best way to accomplish it is to act all silly and throw some jokes here and there so they’d laugh.”

“He’s just that kind of person. He treasures smiles the most so he does all those funny things just to make people smile or at least feel amused.”

“Oh! Oh! But, _buuuut_ , Tokiya’s actually really, _really_ funny, too, when his HAYATO mode is on, so I guess it’s a tie!”

“That’s one of the things I admire from him.”

 

**Who is the most efficient?**

“Tokiya, hands down.”

“M-me? Hahah, yeah, I suppose it’s me.”

“He’s the one who organizes and manages everything for Christmas party every year at school. He also helps me in arranging events for the orphan kids. And he gets those things done very fast and first-rate! He’s even prepared if any difficulties are about to happen.”

“I’m a perfectionist. I just had to get things done well, including the details.”

**Who is the better driver?**

“Easy. Tokiya.”

“I am.”

“He’s absolutely the better one. He masters the techniques, speed, rules. He’s also a walking GPS! Oh, plus, he taught me how to drive.”

“I taught him how to drive.”

 

**Who has the bigger appetite?**

“I do!”

“Otoya does.”

“Well, actually, I eat normally. Normal portions, normal mealtimes. Tokiya’s just—he’s just… He cares too much about his diet. He calculates how much calories he consumes in a day, drinks 2 liters of water, and all that.”

“I’m not fond of exercising, alright? So I think, for me, the best way to maintain my shape is to control my diet.”

 

**Who takes longer to get ready?**

“To—ahaha!—Tokiya does!”

“Okay, okay, yes, I do.”

“I can get ready in, like, five minutes. Just _zap zap zap_ and I’m all done!”

“Like I said, like I said, I’m a perfectionist. I need to make sure everything is good on me. When I’m done changing, I tidy up the closet again and make sure there’s no mess when I leave. And then I go and check myself in the mirror several times before continuing with my hair.”

“I can take an hour of nap while waiting for him to get ready.”

 

**Who is the better singer?**

“Tokiya. He’s a _waaaay_ better singer than I am.”

“Otoya, I suppose. He has more passion when singing.”

“He just—He loves to sing. He has a very beautiful voice. Clear and powerful. He’s a talent.”

“He’s actually my inspiration to sing.”

 

**Who is the better dancer?**

“M... M-me…?”

“He is.”

“But Masa and Syo are still better than I am.”

“He’s very … _flexible_ …”

“Let’s just say it’s a tie. Tokiya’s a great dancer, too. He’s the one who taught me how to do the waltz. And other ballroom dances.”

“He’s more well-built and can do the break. His sporty personality also adds up to the reason.”

 

**When did you first meet?**

“At high school.”

“At Saotome Gakuen. Despite we weren’t in the same class, we were roommates at the dormitory.”

“I immediately thought he was HAYATO and literally screamed in joy because I’m sharing a room with a popular idol. Then, he gave me _the glare_.”

“I gave him what he refers to _the glare_.”

“The icy dagger glare—you know when Tokiya does that, he’s really frightening when someone compares him with HAYATO.”

“He was shivering beneath the covers that night, claiming to be scared.”

“I made him promise to not give anyone the glare anymore because it’s truly horrifying.”

 

**What are your first impressions on each other?**

“Scary. Terrifying. Fearful.”

“Perky. Loud. Naïve.”

“But when I get to know him, he’s actually very kind-hearted. Oh, and um… what’s the word… fastidious?”

“I was right, he _is_ perky, loud, and naïve. But I come to like him anyway.”

“But that’s what makes Tokiya _Tokiya_ so I’m okay with it!”

**Who shows their affection more?**

“Who shows their affection more? Uh…”

“That …would be Otoya. Yes, absolutely him.”

“Me…? Yeah, it’s me.”

“Like I said, he isn’t scared to let out his feelings in the open. I remember he struggled so much to hold back his clingy behavior when we both hadn’t come out of the closet.”

“I’m the type to make sure my loved ones that I’m there with them, I’m theirs, and they’re mine. And what’s better, Tokiya’s been coping with my PDA lately and just let me do whatever I want.”

“Nevertheless, I’ve been trying to adjust to him. To return his affection.”

 

**Favorite body part on the other?**

“…Bo-body… part?”

“…”

“Uh… His shoulders… I guess? He has very nice and broad shoulders, with his collarbone sticking out a little bit.”

“I’m gonna have to say his neck… and _hips_ …”

“B-but! I like everything about Tokiya, I just can’t choose. He’s perfect!”

“A-alright, can we go to the next question, please?”

 

**Who has better hair?**

“Are you kidding? Tokiya, of course!”

“Mm… Otoya, I suppose.”

“The bathroom counter is full of his hair products, he _absolutely_ has better hair.”

“I don’t wake up like this, it takes time to do my hair.”

“Although I wash it everyday, I never take as much care about my hair as Tokiya does!”

“While Otoya—he doesn’t need hair products, just shampoo and conditioner, he doesn’t even need to brush his hair to make it look good.”

 

**Who made the first move?**

“The—ahaha!—the first move?”

“Oto-Otoya did…”

“Well, Toki being Toki, the perfect student anyone can ever look up to, he never breaks the school rule. Yanno, the no-romance-between-students thing, yeah. So I just had to be the one to do it.”

“It’s a little embarrassing because it involves a game of Pocky that I hadn’t heard of before.”

“I knew Tokiya didn’t know about the Pocky game—I know, surprising, right?—so I decided to pull a stunt on that. You shoulda’ seen his face! He was so red after we kissed so I kissed him again and I got a bruise on my face which stays until the next morning because he slapped me so hard.”

“…And I sort of slapped him…”

 

**Who said I love you first?**

“…”

“Otoya.”

“Tokiya was the one who said I love you first.”

“Definitely him. He’s very vocal in expressing his feelings.”

“I mean yeah, I said it first, orally—duh, I tell him that everyday. However, Tokiya has his own ways to say the L word even without saying it.”

“I cannot remember exactly when was the first time he said _I love you_ because he says it too often I lost count.”

“Like, for example, Tokiya is never one to text every so often, right, but he always replies my texts even though he only says _yes_ or _okay_ and sometimes if I’m lucky, he’d be the one to text first.”

“I found it irritating at first because I find those three words to have a solid and absolute meaning and his saying it regularly reduces that strong sense in it. But I was wrong. It was just Otoya being himself.”

“Or when he’s busy and rarely has time for me, he usually sacrifices the last 2 hours of his 7 hours of beauty sleep to wake up and just do morning runs with me so we can at least spend time together that day.”

“He’s not afraid to voice his thoughts. He’s very open with his feelings.”

“So I guess he’s been saying it all this time, even from the first time we became friends.”

 

**Describe each other in one word?**

“Perfect!”

“It’s not one word …and it’s a little cheesy but… My beacon of hope? Hahahah, yeah, he is.”

“He’s the very definition of perfect, I’m serious. If you look up the word perfect in the dictionary, you will find his name right there. Yep. It’s actually his middle name.”

“Otoya’s the reason why I’m back and singing—as in _me_ singing, not HAYATO singing. He gives me hope that there are actually people who are very passionate and serious in achieving their dreams despite knowing the consequences, merely because they want to spread joy to the whole world. That’s what Otoya is to me.”

 


End file.
